Wedded Bliss
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger and the Professor celebrate their one year anniversary as husband and wife. A little bit of fluff but it's sweet fluff!


_**A/N This does not take place during or after any episode. Just a simple sweet Pinger story that I came up with. Hope you enjoy! Professor belongs to Ginger. Ginger belongs to the Professor. It's how it is. ;)**_

* * *

Ginger smiled sitting on a homemade wooden chair with a hand sewn stripped cushion in a grass and bamboo hut. Tonight was a special night. The night in which she and her beloved husband were going to celebrate one year of wedded bliss. Just the two of them. No Skipper. No Gilligan. No Mary Ann or the Howells. Just her and the Professor. She looked down at the dress she chose to wear. It was her orange glitter gown that the Professor always loved on her. He said he brought out the color in her lovely red hair and she looked like a goddess. She wore her hair down as she knew that her husband preferred it that way. He stated she looked most radiant with her beautiful silky locks hanging down to her white shoulders. Of course she could not resist asking him if he thought those things why did he escort her out of his hut that night when she came in wearing the said gown and having her hair flowing down. He chalked up to being stupid and advised her he was not about to ever make that error in judgment again. Ginger knew he really was delighted to see her but he had to fight it because he didn't want anyone getting their hands on the attaché case. The Professor did confess to his wife that it was rather difficult to not give in to her charms and also admitted that when he said he didn't want to doubt her about thinking it was a perfect night for romance he meant it. He truly did not want to doubt her but his logical analytical mind couldn't help it. Ginger said next time he wouldn't get away so easily.

The door to the hut opened and in walked her husband looking especially dashing in his brown corduroy blazer with leather elbow patches. Yes it was just a simple ordinary blazer but to Ginger he looked like Prince Charming. No man could ever look as handsome as her beloved Roy. "Hello darling." She greeted.

"Hello my love." He greeted as he approached her. He took her soft delicate white hand in his and gently kissed it. "I apologize for my tardiness. I suppose I lost track of time."

"It's okay darling." Ginger said with a smile looking him over with that familiar look he knew all too well. "You're here now." She said standing up and draping her arms over his shoulders. Her eyes filled with desire for the man before her. Her lips touched his and his arms went around her slender waist pulling her in closer.

The kiss broke and the Professor spoke. "I thought you wanted to have dinner." He said his eyes looking over to the table that was set up with two chairs and homemade candles in oyster shells.

"I'm not hungry for food." Ginger replied. "You are more….appetizing.." She said her lips going back to his.

The two were locked in a very passionate kiss and soon their clothes were in a heap on the floor of the hut. Some time had gone by and the two candles on the dining table had melted down quite a bit. Ginger did not care. She was happy. Happy being in the arms of the man she loved. "Darling you think it will always be like this?" She asked as the Professor placed kisses down her neck.

"Naturally." He replied in between kisses. "You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I can't foresee our love life slowing down. You wouldn't allow it."

Ginger giggled. "Of course not." She said. "How could I? You are too cute to resist."

He lifted his head and kissed her lips. "You told me that was the case when you met me."

"You remember the day we met?" She asked tracing his chin with her deft finger.

"Every day of my life." The academic answered. "I will never forget that glorious day. I board the SS Minnow with one thing in mind. Exploration of the surrounding islands in hopes of bringing back a special specimen back for the botany board. But then something changed. That something would be when I settled down into my seat and began looking over my notes, this sweet yet seductive scent hit my nose and then a shadow loomed over my papers. I look up to see this redheaded vision before me with a glint in her mystifying green eyes and a mischievous white smile. This incredible heavenly vision speaks to me and says…"

"Hello. I'm Ginger Grant." She finished. "Who might you be?"

He kissed her once more before continuing. "That was the very first time you rendered me speechless and made me forget what I was doing. I could barely recall my own name."

"I know." Ginger grinned. "You looked at me for about a minute before finally spitting out "Hello it's..nice to…to meet you. I'm uh….uh Roy Hinkley."

"You appeared to be delighted by your effect on me and decided to sit your lovely self down next to me. Which of course made me even more agitated." He recalled.

"You dropped your papers on the deck causing them to get out of order." Ginger said with a smile. "I helped you pick them up and my hand touched yours and I thought you were going to faint."

"I surprised I didn't." He said sitting up and then gathering her in his arms. "I never felt so flustered in my life. I am convinced you shot my temperature up at least ten degrees."

Ginger grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. "You seemed to calm down after about a half hour. I asked you about what you were writing about and it seemed to relax you."

"I was shocked you would have any interest in what I was writing but you seemed to enjoy it so I went with it. It was then the storm hit." He said. "I remember clearly you clinging to me and demanding that I don't leave you. We ran into the cabin and you huddled close to me and insisted that I promise I would not move from that spot."

"You were so comforting." Ginger said. "I was never in the middle of a storm like that before. You made me feel safe. You always did. That's why I always went to you when I was frightened."

"You thinking of me as a brave hero who would protect you was something I relished in. No one ever thought this of me before but you did. It was nice." The Professor said.

"You are brave." Ginger replied snuggling against him. "And handsome. And everything a girl could ever want. I knew you weren't like those jerks in Hollywood. I could tell you were different. You wouldn't use me and toss me aside like yesterday's newspaper."

"Never." He said. "Not in a million years. I vowed to love you for the rest of my life and I'm sticking to it. Besides I would have to be insane to very leave you. You are the most extraordinary woman I've ever encountered in my whole life. I have no plans to every let go of you. I won't allow you to slip from my grasp."

"Darling." Ginger said as a memory came back to her. "You told me that when you proposed to me. You said that on or off the island, I was stuck with you for life. There wasn't a chance you would let me get away."

"I remember that." He said. "You told me the same thing. That there was no turning back. You already said yes and that I couldn't take back the proposal. You were going to be mine for life."

Ginger sighed as she thought of that night. "Roy do you remember how you proposed to me?"

"Yes I do." He said.

 _Ginger and the Professor were taking a moonlit walk along the beach celebrating their two month anniversary as couple. Ginger remarked how beautiful it was on the island at night and sometimes she didn't mind being there. The Professor agreed it was quite indeed pleasant at times. The movie star paused and placed her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said to her._

 _"I love you too darling." She purred bring her lips back to his._

 _"You are so beautiful." The Professor stated after the kiss broke._

 _"You are handsome." Ginger said softly kissing him once more._

 _"I want to marry you." He said._

 _"I want to marry…." Ginger gasped and her eyes went wide. "You..you want to marry me?"_

 _"Yes I do." The Professor said taking her hands in his. "I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"_

 _"Marry you?" Ginger repeated stunned._

 _"Yes. Will you? Will you marry me?"_

 _A smiled spread across her face and tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. "Yes darling I will! I will marry you!"_

"You then threw your arms around me and knocked me down to the sand." The Professor said with a smile. "I think you planted a million kisses all over me."

"You didn't complain." Ginger said to him slyly. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"I did." He said. "Very much so. You know what else I would enjoy?"

"What darling?" She asked in her breathy voice.

"Dinner. I'm starving." He replied.

Ginger frowned a bit but then realized she was starving too. They got out of bed and dressed. Their food was reheated out by the fire pit and they sat down to their meal. After saying grace, they dug in. "You outdid yourself my love." The Professor said. "This soup is quite delicious."

"Thank you darling." She smiled. "I know how you always loved my crab and lobster soup."

"You never disappoint me with your cooking my love." He said taking another spoonful of the soup.

Ginger insisted that since she was now his wife, she would be the one who cooked for him. All his meals were prepared by her. She informed Mary Ann that she no longer had to bother cooking for all seven. She was taking over the cooking for her and her husband. It was her job to take care of the Professor and take care of him she would. Ginger took care of the laundry and cleaning of the hut they lived in. She also was still his lab partner when he needed assistance with an experiment. That never changed.

The Professor too fussed over his wife. Put her needs and wants above the others. No he couldn't take care of that just now Mrs. Howell, Ginger needs more shampoo. Sorry Mary Ann that oven will have to wait, Ginger needs more bubble bath. No Skipper he couldn't help with that, Ginger needed more cosmetic products. The others did get a little miffed at this but soon understood that Ginger was going to come first in the Professor's life. It's just how it went. Mr. and Mrs. Howell had to admit they were the same way and didn't fault the Professor for thinking of Ginger first and foremost. It was rather sweet to see the normally logical cool headed academic caring for the redhead movie star in such a loving manner.

"Darling." Ginger said as she put her spoon down. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What surprise?" He asked.

"You'll see." Ginger said as she stood up from the table.

He watched as she went behind the screen and emerged a minute or two later wearing a grass skirt. He was intrigued as she started the radio and began moving about to the beat of the music. The man was hypnotized by her swaying hips and her graceful rhythm. Ginger finished her dance but sauntering over and placing herself down on his lap. Her lips went to his kissing him sweetly. Her hand gently combed through his hair. "I know you were disappointed you didn't get to see my dance when you were in that zombie state. I thought I would treat you. What did you think?"

"I think you are the most stunning incredible graceful dancing goddess I have ever seen." He replied. "I love you."

Ginger kissed him once more and laid her head against his shoulder. "You know darling I wouldn't do that for anyone but you. And I wouldn't have kissed anyone but you."

"I know." He said.

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that and I had to do something. I thought for sure the kiss would do it." She said.

"If it helps Ginger, I do recall a pair of lips touching mine. I had always deduced it was you." He stated.

"Of course it was me." Ginger purred. "I wouldn't allow anyone else to kiss you. Roy darling if I was in that zombie state would you have kissed me?"

"Without question." He answered. "It would be the only logical thing to do."

"I always said you were brilliant darling." She said as they kissed once again.

The Professor broke away and gently removed his wife from his lap. He went over to wooden chest and lifted up the lid. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Ginger. "Happy Anniversary." He said to her.

"Roy what is this?" She asked taking the box.

"Open it."

Ginger lifted up the lid and saw it was a hand mirror. A beautiful silver hand mirror that he polished and cleaned. "Look on the back." He instructed.

Ginger turned it over and read "For the fairest one of all." engraved on the back. She smiled as she looked up at her husband. "Roy darling I love it. Thank you!" She placed it down back in the box and stood up hugging him. "I love that you still think I'm the fairest one."

"I always will." He replied. "You are the most beautiful woman on this island and on any island for that matter. No matter how old you get no matter if you show a wrinkle or two. To me you will always be my beautiful Ginger."

"You mean that?" She asked.

"I do." He said.

Ginger circled her arms around him and they stood in a loving embrace in the light from the candles. She let go a bit and whispered in his ear. "I can top this."

"Oh." He said intrigued. "And just how can you do that?"

"Easy." She replied with a grin. "I'm pregnant."

Before he could say a word her lips were pressed against his again. She let go and said. "Happy Anniversary Roy."

The End!


End file.
